


Prom Night

by GhostxofxArtemis



Series: Alexandra Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Reaper War, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis
Summary: When's the best -or worst- time to bring your boyfriend home to introduce to your Spectre Father Commander Shepard? Prom Night!
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: Alexandra Shepard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013490
Kudos: 3





	Prom Night

Grissom Academy’s docks were currently occupied by many shuttles, small ships for those who could afford them or who were government employees. But there was one ship - _no frigate_ , that stood out from the rest; _Normandy SR-2._

The parents’ of the students were currently walking back to their shuttles or ships, while the graduate students gathered in the Atrium, graduation ceremony having just ended, chatting up with their friends before they went back to either their room or their parents ship to get ready for their Prom Night. Tomorrow, they’d all be leaving to go home. 

Jason Argyle currently held Alexandra Shepard in a tight embrace and kissed the crown of her head. He had grown up to be quite tall, almost as tall as her father, standing at 6”1. Alex was just an inch taller than her mother, standing at 5”10. “You know, actually seeing your father in person for the first time. I’m slightly terrified of going to ask him about “officially” taking you out.” He sighed. They’d been best friends since Alex arrived at Grissom Academy at the age of thirteen, and eventually they admitted their feelings for each other and had moved on to the next stage of their relationship about six months ago. Of course, they had gone out with other people in their grades, but those relationships had never lasted long.

Alex buried her head against his chest and laughed. _You have no idea how terrifying he can be when you get on his bad side. But only if you get on his bad side_. “Your mother is just as intimidated. I mean...C’mon! Your parents are the first and second human spectres and your father is the Savior of the fucking Galaxy! How can _one_ not be intimidated by him?!”

“You’ll be fine, you may have a sniper pointed at your head. But as long as you don’t say something witty right away, you should come out alive,” came her muffled reply. 

“Really, that’s not helping! Thanks, Alex.” She could picture him scowling at her which made her laugh even more. She tilted her head to look up at him, lifted herself on her toes slightly to kiss his chin. 

Jason, although a couple years older than Alex, was in the same grade. It wasn’t that he was held back a few years, he had been almost a year old during the Reaper war, and that meant he hadn’t been able to start school until a couple years later than usual due to repairs and the long waiting list for student registration. Just like some other students in her grade. Jason was enlisting in the Alliance during the summer, than plan on continuing his post-secondary education in engineering. He wants to serve on the front line. Alex has to wait until she finally turns eighteen to do the same. In the meantime, she was going to start her first year of college. 

“Alex! There you are!” 

Alex pulled away from Jason and looked at the direction she heard the familiar voice come from and scanned the faces. She didn’t have to scan too long as her good friend Lauren Hernandez, another one of the biotics at Grissom Academy, ran up to her and hugged her tightly. “You better get going, people are talking and gawking at your father’s ship. If you don’t want the attention, I’d go now,” she let Alex go. Lauren knew just how much Alex hated the attention that came with being the daughter of the Savior of the Galaxy. She punched Jason on his bicep “good luck later, buddy” before walking off in the directions of the dorm rooms. She looked back over her shoulder quickly, noticing they were watching her go, she waved, “I’ll see you guys later!” 

“Well, if i’m going to look presentable when I face your father, I, also, better get going and get ready,” he kissed the bridge of her nose, “I’ll pick you up later in the _Normandy,_ I guess,” he sighed, “someone shoot me now and get it over and done with.”

Alex made a show of scowling at him, “alright, see you later” turned on her heels and walked in the direction of the security to make her way back to her father’s ship.

~n~

John, still in his black suit and tie, was sitting at one of the tables down in the crew mess. Garrus was leaning against the counters and told John he’d be right here behind Shepard making a show of ‘working’ on his Viper so that they could intimidate the boy together. John was currently facing Garrus but not directly looking at him, elbows on the table as he leaned slightly backwards. 

“Now, Shepard. Just how bad are you planning on scaring the kid?”

“Just enough to know what I’ll do to him if he ever lays a hand on her and I catch him. Remember, I taught Alex how to defend herself, but it doesn’t mean I’m just going to let any hormone crazed boy date my daughter,” John shifted his glance to meet Garrus’ now. Last thing John needed was his daughter dating someone like how he used to be before he met Ashley. He remembered all too well how climbing up the ranks of the 10th Street Reds granted him any women he wanted and sometimes even two at the time. Those days were long gone now, there was only one woman who held his heart now, only one woman he wanted to please. 

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten you taught her. Still can’t believe she managed to take you down like that,” Garrus laughed, remembering Alex getting her father in an armbar in the cargo hold as crew members looked on during their off duty hours. They’d always like to watch them train together.

“Proudest moment of my life,” John grinned, remembering how proud he was of her. It had happened just before she started her last year of Senior High. 

_John stood up with the biggest smile on his face. She had baited him, just like he taught her, placed her right leg behind his left leg and hopped a bit closer, closing the distance. Of course she hadn’t expected to take him down like that, no, he was a much bigger, stronger and tactical opponent. She wanted him to unbalance her and to throw her to the ground, and then, she brought her right leg behind his shoulder, and her left leg over his head, and with her weight, she pushed him to the ground - using his body weight against him,- she squeezed his arm between her legs, his wrist in a monkey grip close to her chest, she bridged up and he tapped before she broke his arm. The student had finally become the teacher. Even James still hasn’t managed to take her father down. Crowd cheering her, she had jumped to her feet, excited beyond words that she managed to take him down and ran along the cargo hold, high-fiveing James, Cortez, Garrus and the rest of the onlookers before leaping onto father's back. He’d manage to catch her legs and shift her weight so they were resting on his hips before spinning around_ _in excitement._

“I feel bad for the guy who gets on her bad side. But, then again she is a mix of you and Williams. Dangerous mix, if you ask me.” 

“No one’s asking, Garrus,” John laughed all too aware how a mix of their personalities combined in one could cause collateral damage. He’s seen her be like him, patient, deliberate, tactful and persuasive and then like a flip of a switch she could be blunt and dangerous... _feisty_ like her mother. 

_‘That’s impressive, Sarah must be just as good as you’. John had said to Ashley down in the cargo hold of the Normandy SR1, as she told him about the time Sarah had an encounter with a boyfriend. ‘Better I’m more or less of a straight up puncher’,_ is what Ashley had said, what seemed like a thousand years ago now, to compare her sister, Sarah, to herself. _It’s accurate._

They heard the door from the elevator open and their gaze shifted into it’s direction, and they spotted Traynor rounding the corner with a young man following behind her. She saluted to Shepard, “that’s him, sir,” pointing to the younger man behind her.

“Thanks, Traynor. You’re dismissed,” he nodded at her and she turned to head back into the elevator to head back to her post in the CIC. 

John stood up from his seat, and motioned to Jason to have a seat on the bench. Garrus was now into action, he grabbed a ragged and started cleaning wiping down his viper. Pretending he was getting it ready for battle. 

Jason took a seat on the bench, he placed the corsage on the table and John studied him. He didn’t speak right away, instead he took purposeful steps back and forth in front of the kid, in the goal of getting him nervous, all the while keeping his eyes on the kid. He knew it was working when Jason brought a hand to his collar of his suit and adjusted it before bringing his hand down, swallowing hard and slowly. 

“What’s your background?”

“M….my background, sir?” Jason asked confused. 

“Yes, your background. Where did you grow up? Did you have stability? Background,” he paused in his tracks, shifted his weight onto one hip and crossed his arms. Behind him, a click could be heard from Garrus’ sniper. 

Jason gulped, “parents’ are Alliance, sir. Father serves in the fifth fleet under Admiral Hackett. He’s N7, like you” he added hastily. _Man, he’s so intimidating,_ he thought. “Mother is back on Earth. London. She’s a lawyer for the Alliance.” 

John nodded, _good start. Kid’s from a good background, seem respectful, disciplined, I can see that._ Most students at Grissom Academy came from a good background, a stable family who did very well. It wasn’t everyone who could afford to send their children to the Academy. But cost wasn’t an issue for two people who were on Alliance Officer and Spectre Salary. 

Jason continued, “I got three older brothers, also all serving in the Alliance. Also, a younger sister” he didn’t think it was important, but he could be wrong, and he didn’t feel like taking his chances right now. 

“What’s your future goal?” John was always a man straight to the point.

“I have a knack for engineering, sir. I plan on enlisting, and then going to college to pursue engineering. Serving has been a tradition in my family,” he nervously adjusted his collar again.

John gave Garrus a quick glance, and the Turian nodded. They had an understanding: if the Turian nodded, he agreed that he liked where this was going so far. If not, well he’d have to change tactics. He looked back at Jason. 

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” another click from Garrus’ viper, and he adjusted slightly, aiming it more into Jason’s direction now. 

Jason’s green eyes widened. “Nothing, sir!”

 _“Nothing?”_ John demanded. “So you mean to just lead her on and toss her aside after tonight?” John's eyes flared as he uncrossed his arms, and walked towards Jason bringing his face up close to the younger man and placing his hands on either side of him, cornering him. Jason could have sworn they almost glowed red from overhead light at this angle, _but that’s impossible. Is it?_

“No, no, no” Jason interjected quickly, then took a deep breath trying to calm his rising heart beat. He heard another click from the turian’s sniper. _Oh God, I’m a dead man._

“Oh my God, dad! What are you doing?!” Alex stood just in front of the table, one hand on her right hip as she shifted her weight on her left leg. John hadn’t heard her approach. He looked up at her, and his lips curled down. Alex’s lips twitched upwards slightly as she rolled her eyes. Expecting this exact reaction from her father. 

She wore a navy blue dress, which brought out her blue eyes, just like blue brought out his. But the bosom of the dress was heart shaped, decaled with gold gems that shined when the light hit it in certain angle, revealing just enough cleavage that was appropriate for a young woman her age, but it was still a bit too much to John’s taste, that made her father - would make any father- uncomfortable. The dress, made out of Italian silk material, hugged her curves perfectly, revealing a matured body. Her face was framed by loose strands of brown hair that had been curled, an elegant braid was pulled back with the rest of her hair in a twist and ending in a messy bun at the base of her neck. Her make-up was done up, smokey eyes, with a natural coloured blush with a hint of pink tint in but not overly powering. Her lipstick was a fiery red. 

John groaned slightly, she looked absolutely stunning, which tightened his chest slightly. She wasn’t his little girl anymore, the one that jumped in puddles of mud, catching frogs with her brother and tormenting her cousins when they visited the Williams’ back on Earth for the holidays. Or the little girl that liked to get dirty down in the engineer deck with Chief Engineer Adams, Donnelly and Gabby, learning everything she could from them. She always had a curious mind, seeking more knowledge. She’d grown up into a beautiful young woman. John shifted his glance back at Jason, his eyebrows furrowing together in a V shape, father instincts on high alert now. 

“No, sir. What I mean is...my intentions are pure. She’s a strong willed woman, brave, smart and witty. Admirable traits. But she’s also scary and for that, I would never want to get on her bad side, not intentionally. Instead, I want to protect her. Be a shoulder for her to cry on. Be there for her on her good days and her bad days, I haven't _...We haven't”_ he held his breath as he waited for John’s reaction. 

John understood what he met, and looked backwards back at Garrus, and also noticed Ashley was now standing next to the Turian, her arms crossed. “He’s got guts to face you like that, Shepard, or maybe he’s just stupid. Either way, I’m starting to like him,” Garrus mandibles clicked together in the way it suggested he was laughing. John nodded as well. Not at a lot of people were brave enough _or stupid enough_ to face Shepard the way this kid just did, and for that he respected him. John looked back to Jason, “If you ever harm my daughter in any way…”

“I don’t plan on it sir. I’m not looking forward to seeing what you would do to me,” Jason attempted to chuckle but it came out more as a strangled cough.

“Good man,” John straightened, releasing Jason from his prison hold and taking a few steps back. When Jason didn’t move, he added ‘well, what are you waiting for? Go on, get out of here! Make sure you bring her back to my ship as soon as the prom is done or I’ll come after you.” 

Scrambling to his feet, Jason picked up the corsage from the table and walked over to Alex. She looked up at him and mouthed “I’m sorry”. Jason, spreading the band or the corsage with his fingers, offered it to her and she slid her wrist in the loop, and he then affectionately squeezed her wrist before lowering his arm. She pined the boutonniere on his lapel, then he offered his arm and she took, leading him to the elevator and head out for prom night. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to interview him in the cargo hold, to space him if he said the wrong thing.” Garrus chuckled.

“I was tempted,” John smirked. 

“Did you really let her pick that dress?” John asked Ashley as she approached him, placing her head on his shoulder. 

“You only get one prom,” she said and kissed his cheek and made her way to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> *So, since Ashley and her sisters all took self-defense growing up, and John being Earthborn and growing up in a gang, I have this inkling that both of them would want their kids to also learn self-defense. I also figured, since John would have probably picked up some knowledge in mixed martial arts with street fighting during his time in a gang, on top of the hand to hand combat he would have learned in basic, then probably even more during N7 training, that he’d be perfect one to teach Alex and Kaidan some self-defense. I also put in my knowledge, as someone who does Brazilian Jiu-jitsu in real life/personal take downs I've witnessed or done myself, into this little story.


End file.
